


砧状积雨云

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce loves his boyfriend, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers - Freeform, M/M, Nat's aroace, Peter's gang makes a cameo, They're all dorks, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange - Freeform, Twitter Prompt, University AU, everyone is bi, except Nat, fight me in a Dennis parking lot over it, it just be like that sometimes, nobody believes his boyfriend actually exists, other additional relationship such as, professors au, rated T cuz Steve swears like a sailor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 就在史蒂夫和托尼互相对视，发出异口同声的“噢”时，屋子里的气氛骤然变了。“噢？”他回应，站起来，坚定地抱着胳膊，他已经受够坐着仰视他们了，“这是什么意思？”“这个嘛，我们一直以为这个‘托尔’，”托尼不仅把引号说得很清楚，还用手指比划了出来，另外有两个根手指仍然还提着他那杯咖啡，“是你不想跟我们出去玩的借口。”“什么？”“呃，我是说，”史蒂夫插话说，在面对一个十足震惊——坦白来说，有点受伤——的布鲁斯时又矛盾地冷静起来，“你只在我们要出去玩的时候才提到他，我们从来没见过他，你从来不跟我们形容他——”“那是因为我很内向！”他大叫道，突然强烈地意识到他右手边的门大开着，“我不喜欢公开谈论我的私人生活，但那不意味着我会编出一个男朋友！他真得不能再真了！”“不过，真的真吗？”托尼评论道，他的声音比平常高了几个八度，之后他了然地喝了口咖啡。
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	砧状积雨云

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cumulonimbus Incus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594937) by [allandnothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allandnothing/pseuds/allandnothing). 



> 写在前面：
> 
> 这是一个教授AU系列（见原文链接）里的一篇，这个系列我可能不会按顺序翻译，也可能不会翻完，但有几篇实在太甜太可爱了我忍不住，慢热又纯情但让人脸红心跳的（捂脸。这篇在时间线上不是第一篇但是是作者最先发表的一篇。希望大家喜欢！
> 
> 作者的话：
> 
> （Ao3不让我写正经摘要所以我只能把摘要放在这：布鲁斯·班纳教授在和托尔谈恋爱，但他的朋友和同事都觉得托尔这个人是他编的，不想放过他。于是莫名其妙的事情接连发生。如果你一看到教授AU就觉得没辙，那宝贝你肯定喜欢这个。）
> 
> 如果你有一个考试必须要准备，但就在这时你文思泉涌，那么你最后就会写东西而不是去学习。举起手来，*举高点，然后我好能抓着上帝的领子问问她为什么她妈的这么对我*
> 
> 这篇文是受到这条推的启发https://www.instagram.com/p/Boa8lpZCt82/ 但我得通过Instagram给你们看，因为我他妈的不知道怎么用推特。我相信这条推也启发了许多其他的同人作品，但我坚决不想受到他们的影响。
> 
> So yeah, enjoy, you funky lil gays
> 
> （最后这句感叹我就不翻译了……前面星号括起来的部分也没搜到，不知道是不是歌词台词之类的什么东西，我就直译了。）

一切是从一个星期五的下午开始的。

这么说听起来可能要比真实情况更富戏剧性，如果让托尼听到他可能会哈哈大笑，但据布鲁斯所说，整件事真的具备一切戏剧要素。不管怎么说，先听着。在对布鲁斯来说基本上就是荒唐事过山车的几周里，托尼只是一个次要角色，所以，如果有人有权利让它听起来富有戏剧性的话，那么这个人非他莫属。

所以，对，一切开始了。

当他问他的学生们有没有什么问题时，他刚刚上完他的最后一节物理课，一边擦黑板，一边想象着他终于可以回家、扑进沙发然后直接睡上十年。唯一举起手的是彼得·帕克，他（客观上）是他最聪明的学生之一，所以他情不自禁地微笑起来。他真的很喜欢这个小孩，总是能做出机智的评论，而且只问该问的问题。某种程度上来讲，他让布鲁斯想起更小、更年轻时候的托尼。

“好，帕克？”

“你是单身吗？”小孩不假思索地问道，把手放到他的书桌上，眼神里写满无辜和好奇，仿佛他只是问他能不能再解释一遍热力学定律，他第一遍没怎么听懂。

几个学生窃笑起来，彼得的朋友，奈德，羞耻地用自己的大手盖住脸，但多数学生看起来都很……好奇？他不太确定，但他们几乎看起来都像一直在等一个人鼓起勇气问他这个问题，而且他们真的想听到他的答案，好吧，这有点让他讨厌，实话讲。

“我很荣幸，帕克，”他回答，选择表现得自信一点，一边收拾书，不去抬头看他的学生，藏起自己微红的脸，“但我对你来说太老了。无论如何，记得预习下周要学的第五章，之后——”

“啊哦，先生，说嘛。”第二个学生叫道，他在彼得后面几排。他立刻认出那是海利，他在不同场合都见过他围在托尼身边——或许又是一个他的实习生，“就算你是也不会影响我们对你的看法。我们就是好奇而已。”

他啪的一声把包合上，然后抬起头看向他过度兴奋的学生。他努力让自己看起来严肃，一种对他经常能在史蒂夫方正的脸上看到的神情的拙劣模仿，但当他看到第一排几个女生不得不低下头避免正对他的脸大笑出声时，他知道自己惨烈地失败了。

“第五章，”他重复一遍，泛泛地指向全班同学，之后特别地指向帕克，“除此之外，还有第六章。”

他忽视此起彼伏的哀嚎，走出教室，希望至少了结了那些对他私人生活奇怪且无谓的好奇心。

——

对他私人生活奇怪且无谓的好奇心并没有了结。

它们只是越来越严重了。

星期一早上——也被认为是上帝在蚊子之后最糟糕的发明，根据布鲁斯的说法——斯蒂芬，托尼的丈夫，在他去大学的路上来到了他的身边。

他总是有种像猫科动物一样的态度——是在说斯蒂芬——让他非比寻常地优雅，庄严，令人畏惧，也让他可以悄然无声地快步接近一个人，而这常常能把布鲁斯吓得找不着北。那天早上也不例外。

“混——”他惊叫出声，当他终于发现医学教授正走在他身边的时候。他不住颤抖的双手揣在口袋里，露出一丝得意的微笑，而就在这一时刻，布鲁斯极为失败地让他迫切需要且是刚刚煮好的咖啡洒了出来。“你最好别再那么做了，伙计。至少身上挂个铃之类的。”

斯蒂芬笑得更得意了。而布鲁斯知道这是他能得到的最接近道歉的东西。

“周末过得怎么样，布鲁斯？”他随意地问，抬起头，闭上眼睛，微笑着拥抱三月里寒冷的微风，就像一匹狼刚刚醒过来，已经准备好要在冰天雪地里打猎一整天。布鲁斯只是又向自己的围巾里缩了缩。

“还行，挺好的，”他回答，停下一会儿，然后喝了一小口咖啡，“肯定比一周里的别的日子要好。”

“为什么？发生了什么吗？”斯蒂芬问，重新睁开眼睛紧紧地盯着他，好像在等一个特定的答案。

诡异。

“就是——压力很大，”他耸耸肩，“有一门课星期四要考期中，四个小孩哭着来求我。汤普森星期三跟我吹嘘了整整半个小时他的物理项目，哦，还有帕克星期五问了我一个特别奇怪的私人问题，至少可以说让人很心烦。”

“托尼的实习生？”斯蒂芬问，可能只是为了填补沉默，让对话继续下去。托尼很喜欢这个孩子，不止一次让他去过他和斯蒂芬的家，他丈夫不可能不知道他是谁。

“是的，他问我是不是单身。”他轻笑，以为他的朋友也会这么做。但斯蒂芬一点都没笑，反而像之前那样紧紧地盯着他。

“那么，你是吗？”

“我是什么？”布鲁斯问，完全一头雾水。才这个时间就要对付斯蒂芬晦涩难懂的种种行为有点过于早了。

“单身。”他指明。布鲁斯朝他皱起眉头。为什么所有人都对他的情感生活这么好奇？

幸运的是，学校最年轻的教师之一、同时也是他们朋友圈子里的新成员旺达恰在这时不慎撞到了他，当时她正忙着读手里的书，根本没注意到周围，于是布鲁斯成功避开了这个问题。

随之而来的是各种道歉和主动提出要换掉刚才被她打翻的那杯咖啡，先前的对话自然就没了下文。

——

“嘿布鲁斯，周五晚上有事要忙吗？”

布鲁斯从正在读的书上抬起头——《但丁和亚里士多德发现了宇宙的秘密》，更确切地说——看向休息室对面的史蒂夫。他戴着自己看书时的眼镜，最近他开始需要这个工具了（该死的年龄），这让他的眼睛看起来不一般地大。史蒂夫看着他，喜爱地笑了笑，靠在身后的柜台上。

“嗯，我还没计划到那么远。”他承认，摘下眼镜放在头上，揉了揉自己疲惫的双眼。当他把双手移开后，他注意到托尼正在史蒂夫左边倒咖啡，明显在听着他和史蒂夫的对话，尽管他正努力装作他没有，“但我觉得应该没事。怎么了？需要我帮你辅导什么小孩吗？”

“不算是。”他的朋友回答，松开抱在坚实胸膛前的双臂，把手揣进兜里，想看起来随意一点。这不太成功，所以布鲁斯有种感觉，这场对话不是史蒂夫自愿开启的，更像是被逼无奈，“法学院有个老师——她叫莎朗——想约我出去。可怜的女孩没注意到我的婚戒。我说我没时间，但我还是记下了她的号码，万一我找到对她来说合适的人呢，我想或许你会感兴趣？”

如果托尼是条狗，那这时候他的耳朵肯定完全正对着布鲁斯，等着他的回答。

布鲁斯把他的书略显粗暴地放在面前的桌子上，不太高兴地抱起胳膊。他看起来几乎不像史蒂夫那么坚定自信，但这只是个开始。

“你们一个个到底是怎么回事？”他问，对托尼也是对他的朋友，“为什么你们都那么好奇我的情感生活？”

“只是——”史蒂夫摸了摸后脑勺，看起来不太自在，这让布鲁斯肯定了自己的怀疑，他跟这场对话一点关系都没有。“自从我们认识以来你从来没对任何人表现出兴趣，我们以为——”

“你知道，托尼，”布鲁斯说，直接打断了史蒂夫——他看起来立刻松了一口气——转而打量起他的另一个朋友，他还在固执地表现得好像他有自己的事要忙。“如果你想问我在和谁约会，你可以自己来问，而不是先后派出你的实习生、你的丈夫和你的前任。”

史蒂夫看起来为沦为托尼的前任而不能做自己而感到被冒犯了。但当托尼转过身面对布鲁斯的时候，他没有对此回应。

“好吧，你抓到我了。”他承认被打败了，举起双手，露出了有着穿实验袍还戴眼镜的猫咪图案的T恤。这让布鲁斯对他消了点气，不得不以微笑作为回击，“只是大家都成双入对的，你又从来不跟我分享你的情感生活，所以我以为你可能更愿意对别人敞开心扉？”

他说得好像这是个问题，好像他并不肯定自己在做什么。

“你以为我相比自己最好的朋友会更愿意对一个十九岁的孩子敞开心扉讲私生活？”他问，已经惊呆了。他不敢相信这个人和汉克·皮姆一起被列为全州最聪明的老师。

“好吧不是个好计划哈是吧。”托尼嘀咕着，像史蒂夫不久之前那样摸了摸后脑勺。

“那你为什么不让事情变简单点，帮帮我们？”史蒂夫问，笑着鼓励布鲁斯，“为什么不让我们帮你介绍介绍？”

“我不会和任何人相亲，也绝对不会和你和巴基或者托尼和斯蒂芬玩四人约会，”他又一次打断他——事实上，这现在开始看起来有点粗鲁了。史蒂夫是他的朋友但他同时也是副主任。托尼和史蒂夫看起来已经准备好和他争辩了，于是他继续说，“不管怎么样我有男朋友了。”

这立刻让他俩闭嘴了。

“真有？”托尼的语气惊讶到布鲁斯无法接受。

“是啊，我早就告诉过你。”他大叫道，惊讶于他的朋友竟然不记得他告诉过他们，他有一个高个子宽肩膀、惹人爱的金发男友，“我和托尔在一起差不多快六个月了，你们都不记得了？”

就在史蒂夫和托尼互相对视，发出异口同声的“噢”时，屋子里的气氛骤然变了。

“噢？”他回应，站起来，坚定地抱着胳膊，他已经受够坐着仰视他们了，“这是什么意思？”

“这个嘛，我们一直以为这个‘托尔’，”托尼不仅把引号说得很清楚，还用手指比划了出来，另外有两个根手指仍然还提着他那杯咖啡，“是你不想跟我们出去玩的借口。”

“什么？”

“呃，我是说，”史蒂夫插话说，在面对一个十足震惊——坦白来说，有点受伤——的布鲁斯时又矛盾地冷静起来，“你只在我们要出去玩的时候才提到他，我们从来没见过他，你从来不跟我们形容他——”

“那是因为我很内向！”他大叫道，突然强烈地意识到他右手边的门大开着，“我不喜欢公开谈论我的私人生活，但那不意味着我会编出一个男朋友！他真得不能再真了！”

“不过，真的真吗？”托尼评论道，他的声音比平常高了几个八度，之后他了然地喝了口咖啡。

布鲁斯摇了摇头。他爱他的朋友，但有时候他们真的太混蛋了，“难以置信。”

史蒂夫在他的友抓起书、气冲冲地走向出口时温柔地笑起来，他的身材让他的怒气看起来莫名其妙地可爱，“等下，布鲁斯，别嘛——”

“难以置信！”

——

这周剩下的几天也没好到哪里去。

显然，托尼和史蒂夫不是唯二以为托尔是布鲁斯的幻想的人，恰恰相反，他的所有朋友全都这么以为。而且布鲁斯不可忽视地注意到他的情感生活给他们打开了一扇替他介绍对象的大门。

星期二，克林特休息时间和他坐到一起，给他注册了一个Tinder账号，忽略了所有他想指出，事实上，他正处于一段他希望能与对方共度一生的恋爱关系的尝试，而之后在布鲁斯对他给自己建议的每一个人都向左滑时，克林特竟然还生气了。

星期三，娜塔莎在走廊里拦住他，开始胡乱摆弄他的头发和衣服，声称，是想让他看起来更性感。

一些学生看到他们在走廊里站得那么近就开始咯咯傻笑，有三年级的男孩甚至用一种混合着嫉妒和愤怒的眼神看他，布鲁斯对此翻了个白眼。他见过数不清的男孩、女孩和二者之间每一种细微不同的人想要追求娜塔莎，除了她是个刚过三十岁的老师所以这很不得体以外，似乎没人注意到一个事实，那就是她其实是无性恋，还性冷淡。

娜塔莎从来不费心向他们指出这一点，所以布鲁斯有一种感觉，她喜欢让他们受此折磨。

“让那两个扣子开着，如果你可以的话，”她说，一边解开他的衬衫，布鲁斯忍不住脸红了，有意避开一个棕发女孩的注视，她看到他的时候几乎被三明治呛到，“这能让所有女孩都神魂颠倒的，相信我。”

他在考虑要不要告诉娜塔莎他整天都让他衬衫的扣子扣得那么严，是因为托尔喜欢等他一到家就在欢迎吻之后解开最上面的两颗，但他猜这只能引发被逗笑了的注视和一句挖苦，“是啊，托尔，当然了”，所以他还是闭上了自己的嘴。

星期四，他觉得有人一整个上午都在九点开始的课里盯着他——这人不是他的学生，当然了——当他终于结束这节课时，山姆从上层的座位走过来，像往常一样大摇大摆，学生立刻从他们身边溜走。

“说谎癖太婊了，伙计。”他说，这是一种问好的方式，为了不爆发出大笑，他的嘴唇看起来十分可笑。

“你整节课都像某种古怪的猛禽一样站在上面吗？”他问，想要忽略他的指控，一边把书装起来。

山姆耸耸肩，一副“你能奈我何”的模样，他靠过来把手肘撑在桌子上，用一种让他看起来像头鹿一样的方式看着布鲁斯。一头非常讨人厌并且可恶的鹿。

“有趣，我辅修了一些咨询课，”他说，完全是自说自话，布鲁斯相当确定那不是正常人能辅修的东西，连心理学家也不能，“我能帮忙，知道吧？”

布鲁斯重重地叹气，好脾气地拍了拍山姆的头。

“你们这帮家伙才是需要帮助的人。”

星期五，在他滑滑板去上课的时候，一个学生一直跟着他。他的这个习惯似乎让他的所有学生立刻喜欢上了他，他们没有嘲笑他作为一个中年教师，鬓边的头发已经灰了，还想看起来又潮又酷。那个学生快步走着，但显然还是平常的步速，这样好能不费力地跟上他，他得承认这给他留下了很好的印象。

他认出她也是他某节课的学生，如果他没记错的话，她的名字叫琼斯。她也是帕克最好的朋友之一，所以他尴尬地等着又一个来自托尼的小手下的关于他情感生活的问题。

“我相信你。”她说，出乎布鲁斯意料地，好像她和布鲁斯已经聊了一会儿了。布鲁斯差点从滑板上摔下来。

“真的？”他不由自主地问。他不该鼓励这样出格的行为，但现实一点吧，他该死的感激他在一个全是异教徒的大学里找到了一个盟友。

她只是耸耸肩，充满忧伤地直直向上凝视着天空，她似乎一点都不怕灼热的阳光。

“不过，你最好别让我失望。”她继续说，和刚才一样若无其事的语调，“我们在打赌，如果输了就惨了。整个大学的人都加入进来了，局势对你很不利，你知道吧？”

布鲁斯不知道，他刚刚才听说，而且快被他的朋友气炸了——还有学生！——因为他们在他的情感生活上下赌注——而且竟然不赌他好！——但米歇尔没再进一步解释。在她左转去校图书馆之前，她对他郑重其事地点点头，几乎到了搞笑的程度。

天哪，他讨厌他的生活。

——

“今晚去我家看网飞？”山姆问，他正在教授休息室的一个柜子里翻来找去，可能是在找甜品，一会儿他还有下午的咨询会议。

“只要我们能找到我们都同意看的东西，”这是娜塔莎在房间对面的回应，她正不那么礼貌地坐在那儿，两脚搭在桌子上，“我不想重演上一次的场面。”

“是啊，克林特，”巴基气冲冲地说，抱着胳膊靠在柜台边，用他的金属胳膊拿着一杯咖啡，“你个怪胎。”

“是你们说你们从来没看过神烦警探的！”被指控的克林特大叫道，恼怒地看着他的朋友，“一个正常的家伙应该对此作何反应？”

“把我和斯蒂芬算上，”托尼插嘴道，玩着一个他的新设备，谢天谢地，这个看起来还没有马上就要爆炸的危险，“我们会拿爆米花的。”

“你呢，布鲁斯？”史蒂夫问，布鲁斯因为突然被问到不由自主地跳起来，“你要来吗？”

他抓了抓脑后，把咖啡杯放在桌子上。他爱他的朋友们，他真的爱，他还爱和他们呆在一起——那些时候还有他和托尔在一起的时候是他每个星期的高光时刻，真的——但自从他们承认他们觉得他是用他被声称是幻想中的男朋友来当作不和他们一起玩的借口之后，他已经开始为要不要拒绝他可能收到的任何邀请感到焦虑不安了。不过幸运的是，这次是那种他可以用他的“假”男朋友当作正当理由的场合。

不论如何，为什么真的有人觉得托尔是他编的？他真的有那么难看，连有个男朋友都不可能吗？

“我很想去，伙计们，我真的想，”他开口道，所有人立刻泄气，已经感受到马上要来的“但是”了，“但是这周不行。我和托尔答应带他弟弟开车去北边玩，我不想错过。”

“我不知道托尔还有个弟弟。”旺达说道，她双腿交叉着坐在一个椅子里。他忽略掉他能感受到的旺达在提到他男朋友的名字时用手比划出的引号，“他叫什么名字？”

他有点难为情。

“洛基。”

休息室令人不安地沉默了一段时间。

“洛基。”史蒂夫假装正经地说，挑起一边的眉毛。克林特，或者托尼，甚至是斯蒂芬，挑起眉毛是一回事，但看到史蒂夫挑起眉毛完全是另外一回事。你不可能在面对如此庄重的眉毛向你扬起时一点都不感到不安。

这可能就是为什么主任弗瑞会把他提拔为副主任。一个表情就能让你忏悔人生中犯过的任何一个错误。

“洛基。”他学着他的样子重复，玩着自己的手因为不知道还能干点什么。

“你的男朋友叫托尔，”托尼说，做着手势，仿佛他在应对什么特别棘手的数学问题——或许他真的在，“而他弟弟的名字叫洛基。”

他点点头。

“什么，”在他咳嗽之前巴基打断道，尽管这是他在尝试掩盖自己的笑声。山姆在他身旁喝了一小口咖啡，好像他也和巴基一样在憋笑，“他们是什么族的？”

如果他的朋友以前都不相信他，那么现在更不会相信他了。

“他们有北欧血统，”他迅速解释道，想要尽快跳过这个话题，“但他们是在英国长大的。尤其是托尔，他出生于澳大利亚。”

“很好。”巴基和山姆异口同声地说，了然地互相对视，然后又喝了一小口咖啡。

“你知道，你可以直说你不想和我们出去，布鲁斯，”娜塔莎十分直截了当地说，房间里的一些人赞同地偷着笑，“我们不会觉得被冒犯的。”

“但我根本没那么觉得！”他大叫道，不过太迟了。他已经让他们伤心了。

托尼不自觉地笑出声来，不是因为焦虑才笑的那种。

“是的，布鲁斯，”旺达插话进来，有点可爱地皱起眉头。他能看出来没有人真的在跟他生气，他们只是还在残忍地为他们自认为是他假想中的他的男朋友取笑他，“越来越离谱了。”

“怎么，你就是不相信我有男朋友是吧？”他问那个年轻的教授，手放在大腿上，高度怀疑自己看起来像一个气愤的老奶奶，“你？专教魔法和传奇故事的教授？”

“是跨文化研究，”她纠正他，他有点高兴看到她被激怒了一点点，“辅修民俗和亚文化。你得想办法让我们相信你。”

克里特笑得快从椅子上掉下去了，理所当然地让娜塔莎也快掉下去了，因为他们坐在同一个座位上。红发女子毫不费力地把狂笑不止的男人抓回来，然后他把自己的助听器重新装回耳朵里——他笑得助听器都掉出来了。

“公平地说，其实我们也不相信旺达的男朋友是真的，”山姆说，布鲁斯像看着救命稻草一样看着他，然后就被他接下来的话打垮了，“不过十分糟糕的是托尼认识他，可以证明他是真实存在的。”

“说起来他真是个好人，”托尼插话进来，朝笑起来的旺达像举起香槟酒杯一样举起手里的设备。

“好吧，”布鲁斯举起双手让他们停下来，他知道他们的课都快开始了，“如果我让他来接我呢，你们就能看见他了吧？那样你们会相信吗？”

巴基吹起长长的口哨，史蒂夫笑着上前一步，紧紧抓着他的背。他几乎要激动得摔倒了。

“要的就是这句话。”

——

接下来的一周里，取笑让路给了不耐烦的期待。托尔告诉他，他会在这周的某个时候来接他，他不知道确切的会是那天（这让他的男朋友和他男朋友的朋友一样期待起来），布鲁斯不在乎是星期几，只要是这周。如果托尔没能出现的话，他害怕他的朋友永远也不会让这件事过去。

托尔让他安心，保证一定会在某次下午的长跑之后准时出现，布鲁斯不能更兴奋了。他等不及想看到他朋友们的表情，当他健壮的澳大利亚男友出现在他大学门口的时候。

结果就是，毁天灭地的那一天是星期三，一周里最轻松的一天——如果和大学相关的任何事能被称作“轻松”的话。布鲁斯、托尼和斯蒂芬坐在休息室，各自做着自己的工作，批改上次期中的试卷，等待他们的朋友结束下午的课程。尽管上周他遭受了许多取笑，布鲁斯还是心满意足地和朋友们坐在一起。

斯蒂芬和托尼紧靠着坐在一起，他们从腿到肩全部紧紧贴在一起，手背落在桌子上。那是他们恩爱的最佳证明，只是随意的触碰，你的手掠过我的手。他们不太喜欢炫耀他们的关系——尽管有一次醉酒的托尼在校内网宣誓了他对他丈夫永不磨灭的爱意，没有人会让他忘掉这件事——这让很多不太得体地觉得他们很“可爱”的女学生们陷入了恐慌。旺达也一度是那些女学生之一，不过他们只有想惹她的时候才会提起。

他们都在紧张地盯着工作内容，但时不时就会有一个人动动手指，去戳他伴侣的手，另一个就会温柔地笑笑，头也不抬地也戳一下作为回应。他们在一起已经五年了，结婚一年，他们起来就像第一天那样恩爱，如果你想说他是个无可救药的浪漫主义者，那你就说吧，但他还是希望有一天他能和托尔拥有同样的感情。

他浪漫的白日梦被粗暴地打断了，史蒂夫灰头土脸地冲进来，冲向咖啡机，一整天都不高兴地哼哼唧唧。

“为什么他们都他妈的那么傻。”他嘀咕，忍无可忍地叹了口气，紧紧盯着咖啡机，以至于它几乎惊慌失措地想要尽可能加快工作。

“别说脏话，”布鲁斯，托尼和斯蒂芬异口同声地说，没有停下手上的工作。这是他们内部一个不断上演的玩笑，这一刻他们下意识就做出了反应。

史蒂夫转过身，皱起眉头看着他们。大概吧。没人想费心检查一下，但他们能感受到它在皮肤上燃烧。

“我很抱歉，让我重新措辞，”他清了清嗓子，用手按在嘴上，然后放下，直到它们和地板平行，“为什么，看在操他妈的老天的份上，他们怎么那么他妈的傻。”

斯蒂芬抬起头来看他，笑了笑，“那可是哲学，史蒂夫。如果他们第一次听就懂了我会很惊讶的。”

“是叔本华而已！”他大叫起来，拿起自己的咖啡，一口气喝完，都没喘口气就接着说，“如果他们连他妈的叔本华都学不明白，他们要怎么挨过康德和黑格尔？”

布鲁斯完全不知道那些都是谁，不过他更担忧史蒂夫喝下正沸着的咖啡的速度，就好像那只是杯水。主修哲学真的会改变一个人，他漫无目的地想。

然而史蒂夫的坏心情没有持续多久，因为他的丈夫刚一进来他就又是爱笑爱抱的那个他了。

“有人见到娜塔莎没有？”巴基问，史蒂夫几乎是下意识地把胳膊环在他肩膀上。“她有一个学生在她上课的时候发表了性别歧视的言论，我怕我们在这说话的时候她正在把他的尸体藏起来。”

“如果对此我一点都不害怕会很糟吗？”史蒂夫没有特别地在问谁，屋子里的所有人都发出了各种各样代表否定的声音。

“如果是郎姆洛的话，那他活该。”布鲁斯干巴巴地说，整理好他已经批改完地试卷放进包里，“他太混蛋了，他在山姆面前表现得也很讨厌。”

“你是说郎姆洛吗？”被提到的山姆走进来时问道，他一手拿着棕色背包，一手拿着夹克，“那个孩子是‘有其父必有其子’的典型。”

他们一直在聊他们有多讨厌小郎姆洛——事实是，史蒂夫、娜塔莎、山姆、克林特和巴基和他爸爸一起读过大学没让他们对他感到一点同情——直到每个人都上完了课，加入进来。他们很惊讶地看到娜塔莎的手上一点血也没有——不过重申一遍，这并没有排除她把那个小混球杀了的可能性。

“没有，那太浪费时间了，”她对克林特对那男孩的尖锐讽刺表示不屑一顾，她耸耸肩，“不论如何，我的几个仰慕者关照了他。希望能有一段时间小孩们别再在我面前乱说话了。”

“该死，”托尼十分惊讶地说，就在他们一起穿过走廊走向出口时，“我真希望我也有仰慕者。”

“你有。”斯蒂芬干巴巴地回应，但只是让他丈夫取笑起他嫉妒的语调来。

布鲁斯几乎没在听他们的对话，一边忙于同时应付他的背包和滑板，一边机械地走着，他太过担忧他自己的事了，以至于没法加入进去。托尔给他发短信告诉他说他就在外面等着，他几乎期待到发抖，部分是因为能见到他的男朋友，部分是因为想证明他的朋友们都错了的迫切渴望。

老天啊，托尼对他来说真的是个坏影响。

他忙着胡思乱想，以至于他的朋友刚一出门就立刻集体停下时他直接撞上了史蒂夫宽阔的后背。这个家伙几乎没注意到他，所以他想办法看到了是什么吸引了他朋友的注意力。他的目光落在一个正靠着图书馆外墙的健壮人影上，而他几乎疯了似的得意地笑起来。

托尔穿着一条黑短裤，和一件差不多黑的、对他来讲有点太大了的背心，理所当然地把他胳膊上的肌肉还有胸肌自豪地展示出来。他的短发在头顶朝向四面八方地翘着，这意味着他肯定一到校园广场的喷泉那里就用自己的湿手摆弄过头发。他在兴致盎然地看着手机，同时脸上绽开一个露出一点牙齿的微笑。他专注的目光显示他大概在看什么小猫的视频。

托尔对小猫视频的喜爱和他此时此刻的模样几乎让布鲁斯的心脏从衬衫里跳出来，掉在人行道上，但他很高兴它没有跳出来，因为这样他就能目睹他的朋友们一个个目瞪口呆的表情了。

“该死。”这就是所有山姆能说的话了，他一点也不隐蔽地从他的墨镜下面探出眼睛来。

“我刚想说，这话从我嘴里说出来能说明很多东西。”娜塔莎评价道，几乎是出神地靠向克林特，他的嘴一直大张着仿佛离群的鸟。

托尼、斯蒂芬、巴基和史蒂夫非常努力地让他们看起来没被他的男朋友所震慑，毕竟他们已经结婚了，他们努力看向任何托尔之外的方向，不过收效甚微。

“像他那样的人出现在这种的地方干什么？”旺达说这话的语气仿佛她在Hot Topic里面到找了莫奈的画。这时候布鲁斯感觉到好像他该出场了。

他尝试把自己脸上“我酷毙了”的笑容藏起来，随意地走向托尔。当托尔抬头看他，笑得仿佛他看见了太阳时，布鲁斯根本无法抑制自己怦怦狂跳的心脏。

“你好，亲爱的。”他温柔地打招呼，把手机和耳机装进口袋里，低下头亲吻他的脸颊——这一举动公平地处于有着如火热情的托尔和不那么喜欢公开亲密举动的布鲁斯的中间地带。

他放下他的滑板，握着男友的手，把他拖到了震惊的朋友面前。

“朋友们，这是托尔，”他介绍到，他对这个人的爱意减弱了他“早就告诉过你们了”时刻的报复性，“托尔，这些就是我的朋友。”

“我知道你们所有人的名字，”托尔高兴地说，用他大大的蓝眼睛一一扫过这些观众的脸。克林特的下巴看起来就像脱臼了，“布鲁斯在家总是聊起你们。”

他们都沉默地站了整整三秒钟，想搞清楚刚才他妈的发生了什么。托尼是第一个打破尴尬的。

“我们——”他清了清嗓子，但说出来的话只是尖叫，“我们欠你点道歉，布鲁斯。”

“是啊，伙计，”山姆赞同，抬起头来看向托尔，就像他想确定自己没有出现幻觉，“他真的是真的。”

布鲁斯笑着对他摆摆手，向他们确定他的男朋友真的是个活物、他没有编出一个男朋友来当借口，是他目前最关心的事。

还有炫耀他魅力四射的男朋友，当然了。

“不过，这是可以理解的。”托尔插话进来，抱起他健壮的胳膊，环在胸前。史蒂夫模仿他的动作，也许是无意识地，巴基抬起一边眉毛看向他的丈夫。“我的同事也不相信布鲁斯是个真人。确实很难相信拥有七个博士学位的人是真实存在的，谁会有七个博士学位呢？”

布鲁斯在他打趣时轻轻撞了下他的胳膊，托尔笑起来，就好像他刚刚亲了他。

“你——你在哪工作？”旺达问，看起来并不确定该用她的手干点什么好。

“跟你们在同一所大学，只不过是在天文学院，”他温和地回答，之后使劲拍手发出巨响好让克林特从恍惚中醒过来，“不管怎么说，很高兴认识你们，有机会一定要一起出去。”

“一定。”斯蒂芬重复一遍，大概是所有人里最不震惊的。他似乎在得知托尔主修天文时尤其感兴趣起来，暖暖的又有点痒的自豪感出现在布鲁斯心里。

“明天见！”在滑滑板离开之前，他和这些人挥手作别，他的男朋友在他身边慢跑，一边说他的朋友们看起来人真好，他已经等不及再次和他们碰面了。

朋友们也在这么说，与此同时，又在原地站了一分半，震惊，困惑，当然也为他们的朋友感到骄傲。他们一直以为他是个孤独的斯达汉诺夫受害者，然而恰恰与此相反，他在谈恋爱。

当一个带着了然且得意的微笑的女孩走近时，他们的恍惚被打破了，她用手指夹着一个卡祖笛，仿佛夹着一个雪茄。

“你们每个人欠我十美元。”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> 这个本该是个一发完的短篇，但它现在有点不受控制，卷走我的钱跑了，所以现在我脑子里有了这篇同人的一整个宇宙（包括一个详细的斯蒂芬和托尼的背景故事）。有没有人来帮帮我。超级感谢你们的反馈，爱你们，感谢阅读，别太在意一些小错误。


End file.
